Luna's Crush
by nphp
Summary: A story about Luna Lovegood's fifth year at Hogwarts, where she learns she has a crush on someone. Guess who? NOTE: Title of the story is yet to be confirmed. Rating: PG13 (First chapter is PG) CHAPTER 4 UP! Woohoo!
1. Luna Lovegood

Disclaimer: You more than likely know this by now, but I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. However, I do own the plot.

Note: The title for this story is still not final.

Luna's Crush

----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Luna Lovegood**

Luna Lovegood awoke on a July morning staring at the ceiling. She had had a peculiar dream. It had been about a boy from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was sixteen years old, rather skinny, and had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. His name was Harry Potter.

Luna did not understand her dream. There was a strange feeling about it that she had never felt before. She did not understand.

Luna was a loner. She never had many friends, and even during her days in Muggle primary school, she was always being made fun of and bullied. She never liked anyone, and no one ever liked her. She just did her schoolwork, did what she was told, and was never rude. Nowadays, if someone taunted her or made a rude comment about her, she would just shrug it off.

So why was it that this dream, this dream about a boy she met on the Hogwarts Express one year ago, so strange? So…. Strong?

Surely, she didn't like Harry? No…. That wasn't it. She never had a crush on anyone.

But maybe, maybe this time, she had discovered someone who she felt sparked her interest….

She sighed. This feeling…. It was very confusing for her. And, even if she really _did_ like Harry, he was popular, and she was not. There wasn't any way he would like her.

"Luna! Hurry up, or you'll miss the train! It's leaving in less than an hour!" her father yelled from somewhere downstairs.

Luna quickly sat up. Not realizing how late she was, she quickly got out of bed and got dressed. Five minutes later, she was hurrying downstairs with her trunk and got into her father's car.

Once Luna arrived at King's Cross, she and her father quickly made their way through the crowded station and arrived at the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10.

Luna's father said goodbye, and Luna asked, "Aren't you coming on the platform?"

"Sorry! I'm late for work! See you, Luna!" her father called as he departed.

Luna casually leaned against the barrier, and she slid through. There, waiting to depart, stood the scarlet steam engine that would take her back to her fifth year at Hogwarts.

----------------------------------------------------

Ok. So that was my first fic. It was kind of short, only 373 words. But don't worry. If I get enough reviews (NO FLAMES, please), then I shall post the next two chapters, which are already written and just need to be typed up.

_Happy Holidays!_


	2. On the Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah, I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters, Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah, I do own the plot.

Note: The title for this story is still not final (although it may be if I can't think of anything).

Luna's Crush

----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: On the Hogwarts Express**

Harry woke up to the sounds of Mrs. Weasley's yelling. He got up and began to get dressed, when Ron burst into the room.

"We have to hurry, Harry. The train's going to leave in half an hour and we've got to walk to the station." he said.

Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and ran downstairs. Mr. Weasley was waiting for him by the door.

The journey to King's Cross took them twenty minutes on foot, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made it just in time before the train started to depart.

Once on the train, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny (who was made a prefect) went to the prefect's carriage, and Harry was left to find an empty seat. He could only find one at the end of the train, which was occupied only by Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, hey Luna," Harry said as he opened the compartment door. "Can I sit here? There aren't any other available seats."

Luna lowered her issue of _The Quibbler_ and said yes in her usual dreamy voice.

Harry proceeded to sit across from her and asked, "So, er... How was your summer?"

"It was very nice," she said. "Father and I went to Sweden, but we didn't find any Crumple-Horned Snorkaks, though. How was yours?"

"It was okay," Harry lied and looked down.

Truthfully, all throughout the summer he had been miserable about the loss of Sirius. He spent many hours confined to a room in the Burrow, and frequently had dreams where he revisited the scene in the death chamber where Sirius fell through the veil. He thought of Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius dueling, and he felt a surge of hatred wash over him.

Luna seemed to know Harry was distressed and asked, "You're upset about your godfather, aren't you?"

Harry looked up at her and nodded. He remembered at the end of the last school year when he and Luna talked about Sirius, and how she did not believe that he had really died and was just hiding.

Sparing Harry the trouble of finding a way to change the subject, the compartment door opened and one of his least favorite people came in at a very bad time.

Malfoy, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle, had just walked in.

Malfoy saw Harry and Luna sitting together and immediately burst out, "Potter and Lovegood?!? And I thought Ginny Weasley was bad!"

Harry turned and saw Luna blush, which surprised him. He turned back to Malfoy, and barked, "Get out, Malfoy!"

"What if I don't want to?" he said.

Harry raised his wand at the same time as Malfoy, but Luna was quicker, and before Harry or Malfoy even had their wands pointing at each other, Luna yelled, "_Furnunculus_!"

The spell hit Malfoy, causing very large boils to appear on his skin. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle ran out of the compartment.

"Er.... Thanks." Harry said.

"No problem. I've wanted to do that for a while." Luna said, smiling.

Eventually, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came in. Ron and Hermione were bickering about something prefect related, and sat down next to Harry, still arguing. Ginny sat next to Luna and started asking her about her summer.

The rest of the train was uneventful, and when the train reached Hogsmeade Station, They all got off and boarded the carriages that would take Harry to his sixth year at Hogwarts.

----------------------------------------------------

Whew.... Finally done! Uh... Cheesy ending, I know, but oh well. At 562 words, this chapter was slightly longer. I've decided to write short, but frequent updates, and seeing as I got 7 positive reviews for my first chapter, I will definitely keep going! Please give me any suggestions that you may have, but please do NOT flame or use harsh language or attitude in your reviews. I have 5 chapters written down in total, and I just need to type the next three! Thanks to the seven reviewers from chapter 1, and khooletz, I will try to add more dreamy, dottiness to Luna. Thanks for the review!


	3. Confrontation

Disclaimer: No, me no own Harry Potter. Yes, me own the plot.

**A few _brief_ notes**: The title for this story **_is_** final, because I'm to lazy to bother thinking of another one. This chapter, is not as short (as far as I can tell by looking at the amount of writing, it's 7 and a half pages long,) as the other ones, but it might be the last update for a while as I'm starting to focus on writing more chapters instead of typing. Also, I'm not very good when it comes to making names, so the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was named from a random name generator and the first one that came up was last name McGlothlen, meaning that henceforth, the teacher shall be called, Professor McGlothlen (it was random, and has nothing to do with McGonagall). If you hate it, please suggest another one and I shall take it into consideration. What this also means is that I will cover the sorting in little or no detail. Oh well. So, anyway, ENJOY! Oh, and thanks to all the great reviewers who enjoy this story, as it is the first story I've written, and I really like the way it's going!!!!!!

Luna's Crush

----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Confrontation**

Harry entered the castle and walked with the other students into the Great Hall. He said goodbye to Luna and went and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Harry looked up at the staff table. Dumbledore was talking to Professor Flitwick, and as Harry moved down the table, he saw a new teacher, who he assumed was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Who's that woman next to Snape?" Ron asked. He too must have noticed the new arrival.

"No idea. I'm guessing it's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Harry said.

"I swear, if she's at all like Umbridge, I'm leaving." Ron said.

At that moment, Professor McGonagall walked in carrying the usual hat and stool. She placed the Sorting Hat on the stool in front of the Great Hall and walked away with a piece of parchment.

The hat sang its song, and then the nervous first years walked up to be sorted into their houses. Ron and the rest of the school paid attention to the sorting, but Harry wasn't listening and was just staring at the hat, thinking about what had happened on the train.

Harry still wondered why Luna had blushed on the train, because he knew Luna wasn't the kind of person who would do that.

Harry didn't think she liked him, and he thought she was _just a friend_. _She's kinda pretty I guess..._ he told himself,_ But she's just kind of... strange..._.

Harry was taken by surprise when all the food suddenly appeared on the table.

"Finally, I thought the food would never come!" Ron said, as he piled food onto his plate.

Harry was hungry too, and started absently putting things on his plate, not really thinking about what he was doing.

Harry looked at the Ravenclaw table and caught Luna's eye for a moment, but they both quickly looked away.

After the desserts had been eaten, the plates wiped themselves clean and Dumbledore stood up to give the usual start of term notices, saying that the forest was forbidden to all students, and that magic was not allowed in the corridors.

"We would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor McGlothlen." Dumbledore said, and the Hall clapped politely.

The Great Hall began to leave and return to the dorms. Harry got up with Ron and Hermione and joined the line, but before they got to the staircase, someone stopped and pulled him aside as the rest of the line moved on.

It was Luna.

"Hello Harry," she said. "I was just wondering if you could meet me in the library tomorrow after lessons?"

"I suppose so. Why?" He said.

"Oh, nothing much. I just need to speak to you. Also, if you want to help with tomorrow's homework...."

"Er.... I don't see why not," he said.

"Great. See you later, then." She said as she walked off to the Ravenclaw common room.

Harry hurried through the corridors and arrived at the portrait hole just as the Gryffindors were entering.

Ron and Harry went up to the dorms and Ron fell asleep immediately, but Harry lay awake and kept thinking about the day's events.

Luna was definitely exhibiting strange behavior.

----------------------------------------------------

Sorry, I actually cut this chapter short. It was about double this, but I just wanted to update quickly and I felt the next half deserved its own chapter and I think it needs a little revising. Don't worry though, once I like it, I'll post it ASAP and _then_ I'll begin writing future chapters.

Please review, and thanks to the people who love this story!

Word count: 538


	4. The Meeting

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own HP or any related characters. The plot is _mine_.

**Notes: **Okay. This was originally part of the third chapter, but I cut it out and made this its own chapter. Yes, it did make the previous chapter much shorter, but the section needed very heavy revising. So, I revised it, and now it is _much_ longer and (I think) much better. I added some humor in the end, and I like the way it turned out. Chapter three was originally 7 and a half pages long, but I split it at the beginning, and chapter three became much shorter. The split chapter four was 4 and a half pages long, but now it's six pages long. I'll shut up now, so go on and enjoy the story! (BTW: Thanks to my great reviewers who enjoy this story!)

Luna's Crush

----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: The Meeting**

The following day's lessons went by quickly. For some reason, Harry was very excited about going to see Luna in the library.

Harry sat down for breakfast on the first day of his lessons, and started talking to Ron about Quidditch. Professor McGonagall came walking by with schedules.

"Hmm..." Harry said. "Looks like we've got Double Advanced Potions, Advanced Herbology, and Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Well, I suppose that means we'll see what that new teacher's like." Ron said. "D'you reckon Snape will be any harder on us now that we're in his N.E.W.T. classes?"

"Obviously," said Harry. All three of them had (by some miracle) managed to get 'Outstandings' on their O.W.L.s, and Harry was one step closer to becoming an Auror.

How right he was.

During Potions, Snape had once again assigned them an extremely complicated potion, which was used to cure all snake bites. At the final step, the potion was supposed to be dark purple and runny. Harry's however, was sky blue and rather thick. Hermione's was, as always, perfect, and Ron was having far worse problems than Harry—his potion was bright orange and was hissing loudly. After the lesson, everyone received an 18 inch essay on snake bite potions.

Herbology came next, and the Venomous Tentacula that they were working with were feeling extremely cranky. Harry had been lucky Hermione was there and had used her _Diffindo_ spell to keep the plant from taking his finger off.

Harry's final class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, where the entire class was glad to discover that the teacher was much nicer than Umbridge, but she did give them a very difficult test to see what they had learned so far, and, she told them for homework to identify five different magical creatures and how to repel them.

The one great thing about all of this, including Potions, was that they no longer shared classes with Slytherin, and instead shared with Ravenclaw, which meant no more Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle making snide comments during classes.

After Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry began to walk to the library.

"Hey Harry!" Ron called out after him. "Where are you going?"

"To the library." He replied.

"I thought we were going to do homework in the common room!"

"Yeah—well... I just need to go to the library for something. I'll be back soon."

"Well, do you want us to come with you?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry said quickly. A little too quickly, because Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Is it something about Ch--" Ron began, but Hermione dragged him away, knowing he was going to ask about Cho.

Harry hurried off to the library, and once he arrived, looked around for Luna. He found her sitting at a table almost hidden by a bookshelf. As he neared the table, Luna looked up and smiled.

"Hello Harry." She said, in her normal dreamy voice.

"Hi Luna," Harry said, sitting down next to her. "So... Luna. You wanted me to meet you here?"

"Yes," she said. She sighed. "There are a couple of things I wanted to ask you."

"Okay.... What are they?" Harry asked.

"Well, I wanted to know if you...." she paused. "If you wanted to help me with my schoolwork, as it is O.W.L. year for me." She said rather quickly.

Harry was positive this wasn't what she intended to say.

"Yeah, sure. Of course." He said. "Is there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"Not really...." she began. "Oh, Harry. I know this is going to sound silly, but... Well, I'm not sure if you've noticed.... But... um--" she hesitated.

"Yes?" Harry said, rather confused.

"Harry," she said, looking tense. "I... I think I have a crush on you."

_Blink Blink_. Whoa. _Weird_.

"And..." she continued, pausing very often. "And I wanted to know if," she lowered her voice to just above a whisper. "Harry, do you like me?

Another blink. It took Harry's brain about five seconds to process what he was hearing.

"Uh—er.... _What_?" he stammered, blinking many time to make sure he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. This _was_ Luna Lovegood, right?

"Do you like me?" she repeated, though Harry's stammering and confusion had told her the answer.

Harry opened his mouth. Closed it. Blinked. Opened it and closed it again. Blinked again.

She was his friend.... But _girlfriend_? _I mean, she's nice and kinda pretty too_, he thought. But _girlfriend_?

Luna lost it.

"Forget it." She said loudly, not at all sounding like her usual self. "Forget it. Forget I said it. I'm not sure why I became stupid enough to ask.." She got up, turned around, and began to walk away.

Harry opened his mouth to call her back, but he couldn't find the words. He sat there and watched Luna walk away out of the library and out of sight.

----------------------

----------------------

----------------------

But... g_irlfriend?!?_

----------------------------------------------------

**_CLIFF__HANGER!!!!!_** Mwahahahaha!!!

Wow! Kick ass, that chapter went pretty good, I think. Poor Luna, but who knows? This may be resolved in the next chapter, or the one after that, or the one after that.....

Anyway, please review and give many any suggestions you may have. I hope all of you are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing this! So, without further ado....

Word Count (I'll do this at the end of each chapter): 817 **_NEW RECORD!_**


End file.
